音のない夢
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Seandainya aku kehilangan suaraku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diriku? Berjalan sendiri tanpa arah, tanpa ada yang menyadari eksistensi dari diriku. Berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu yang tak dapat kugapai. "僕はここにいるよずっとここにいるよ" [Chapter 4 update] "死ぬのは怖い！俺、ずっとしんちゃんのそばにいて欲しい!" "俺の所為で・・" "愛してくれて有り難う" "お前のいると何だか楽になる" "同じなんだよ、俺達はしんちゃんに同じ気持ち・・" "俺は青が好きなんだ" "ごめんね、高尾"
1. 届かない声

音のない夢

**Title:** Oto no Nai Yume

**Warning: **OOC, BL

**Pairing:** MidoAka - MidoTaka

**Summary: **Entah sejak kapan, mereka yang muncul dalam kehidupanku, pergi menghilang begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak dapat berbicara, seandainya aku kehilangan suaraku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diriku?

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu ****【****c****】****fujimaki tadoshi**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Melihat ke arah jam wekerku yang tergeletak disebelah kasur.

"A! GAWAT! SUDAH JAM SEGINI!" Teriakku panik sambil buru-buru mencuci muka dan mengambil tas sekolahku. Untung saja aku ketiduran menggunakan seragam sekolah, jadi aku tidak perlu membuang waktu mengganti seragam. Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan berteriak, "Aku berangkat ya". Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari orang rumah. Yah, bukan hal yang aneh sih. Bisa dibilang hal ini terjadi setiap pagi. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Saat hendak menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Oke, sebenarnya pintu itu tidak dengan sendirinya, tetapi ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dari luar. Karena sudah terlambat aku sudah tidak mau banyak bicara lagi. Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan dengan suara keras berkata, "mama ada di dalam tante, langsung masuk saja! Aku ke sekolah dulu ya!" tanpa menoleh aku terus berlari menuju sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai aku terlambat lagi hari ini.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Walaupun nyaris, aku selamat masuk kedalam sekolah sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Aku berjalan sambil mengatur nafas melewati lapangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pintu gedung utama. Kenapa juga mereka harus menempatkan lapangan di sebesar ini di halaman depan sekolah? Seharusnya mereka meletakan lapangan ini di halaman belakang kan? Duh.

Ketika aku asik mengeluh sendiri, tiba-tiba sesosok pria berambut hijau berbadan tinggi masuk ke dalam jarak pandang mataku. Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari mendekati pria tersebut. "yo! Shinchan! Tumben sekali kau baru tiba jam segini. Ada apa?" sapaku sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasku. Midorima Shintarou, a.k.a Shinchan, sama sekali tidak menjawab salamku. Yah, hal ini juga sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Shinchan memang Tsundere. Sifat Tsunderenya sudah mendarah daging, jadi hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Shinchan namanya. Aku tersenyum sambil terus berjalan sejajar dengannya sampai ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Tidak terasa bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan isi tasku dan mengekor Shinchan keluar dari kelas. "nee, Shinchan. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang beruntung! Kau lihat tadi? Guru killer itu biasanya selalu mengincarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit. Tapi hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bertanya padaku! Hebat kan? Yah, walaupun aku jadi kasihan kepada Suzuki yang selalu kena soal-soal mematikan. Hahaha" sambil tertawa aku terus bercerita mengenai keberuntunganku hari ini selama dikelas. Shinchan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan terus berjalan menuju ruang klub. Di tengan perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sebuah bis tidak dikenal terparkir cukup jauh dari gymansium. Karena penasaran aku menyuruh Shinchan untuk pergi ke ruang klub duluan dan berjalan mendekati bis tersebut. Pintu bis itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan dari dalamnya muncul pria dengan tinggi sekitar 170-an berambut merah dan mengenakan jersey berwarna biru muda. "Akashi!" teriakku, kaget. Akashi pun ikut kaget dan menoleh kearahku. Dengan tatapan bingung ia bertanya padaku, "Takao Kazunari, sedang apa kau disini?". Ditanya seperti itu, aku balik bertanya dengan tatapan heran, "justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, Akashikun, Ini kan sekolahku." Akashi sepertinya masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari diriku, "Bukan itu maksudku, Takao Kazunari. Ah, sudah lupakan saja." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu bis dan berjalan menuju Gymnasium.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku pada Akashi. Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya dan berkata, "memang kau tidak diberitahu oleh pelatihmu kalau hari ini ada latih tanding antara Rakuzan dan Shuutoku."

"eeh? Aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu!" jawabku sambil berteriak karena kaget. "lalu, bagaimana dengan anggota Rakuzan yang lain? Kenapa kau cuma sendiri?" tanyaku lagi. "mereka sudah di dalam." Jawab Akashi enteng. Sesaat sebelum kami tiba di depan pintu gymnasium, Akashi kembali memanggilku. "Hei, Takao Kazunari." Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, "ada apa, Akashi?" tanyaku. Akashi terdiam sebentar lalu ia menatap mataku, lurus. "Kau, duduk diamlah diatas bench selama pertandingan berlangsung." Ucapnya. "ha? Apa maksudmu Akashi?" tanyaku agak kesal. "ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Lagipula aku yakin Pelatih Shuutoku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu turun di pertandingan ini." Ucapnya sambil kembali melangkah menuju pintu gym. "perhatikan baik-baik permainan kami dari bench, lalu pikirkanlah strategi yang bagus untuk mengalahkan kami di Interhigh nanti" lanjutnya lanjutnya sambil melenggang pergi. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Benar juga, Akashi itu adalah rival sejati Shinchan. Tentu saja Ia berharap tim ini akan semakin kuat agar bisa bertanding setara dengannya di Interhigh nanti. "ia melakukan ini demi Shinchan ya." Gumamku sambil menatap kearah pintu gymnasium. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga harus berjuang dari atas bench!" aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam gym.

* * *

Benar saja, pelatih tidak menurunkanku di pertandingan ini. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menunjuk kelima orang anggota tim basket, termasuk Shinchan, untuk maju. Apa boleh buat, aku akan memikirkan taktik yang tepat untuk melawan mereka di Interhigh nanti, dari tempat ini. Mataku terus memperhatikan permainan mereka. _'Rakuzan memang tim yang hebat. Tapi Shuutoku juga tetap tidak kalah hebat. Shinchan terlihat lebih kuat daripada saat melawan Rakuzan di winter cup lalu. Matanya sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari Akashi.'_

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku. _'Gawat, apa aku mulai sakit?' _aku menyentuh dada kiriku yang terasa sesak sambil terus menatap mereka berdua.

Akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Rakuzan. Aku mengekor Shinchan ke ruang ganti, bermaksud untuk menghiburnya. Saat aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seulas senyum di bibir Shinchan. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya kata-kata penghiburanku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Walaupun kalah, Shinchan tetap merasa puas. Apakah karena saat bersalaman tadi Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Shinchan menepati janjinya sampai kapanpun? Aku kembali terdiam dan menundukan kepalaku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Takao." Ujar Shinchan tiba-tiba. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Tapi yang kulihat saat ini bukanlah wajah Shinchan yang sedang tersenyum seperti tadi, tapi wajah kaget, lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Shinchan?" tanya ku sambil menggerakan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Dia tetap cuek lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti. "tu..tunggu Shinchan!" teriakku sambil berlari mendekatinya. "Cih! Padahal tadi kan kau yang mengajak pulang. Dasar raja Tsundere!" gumamku. Aku melirik ke arah Shinchan, dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang. _'syukurlah, sepertinya ia tidak mendengarnya.'_

Ketika mendekati gerbang sekolah, Shinchan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Penasaran aku ikut mengarahkan mataku ke arah gerbang sekolah. Disana berdiri seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang telah berganti pakaian. "Shintarou." Sapa Akashi pada shinchan, lalu ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Sebelum sempat aku melemparkan pertanyaan pada Akashi, Shinchan terlebih dahulu maju dan melontarkan apa yang ingin kutanyakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sei?" _'Sei? Sejak kapan Shinchan memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan nama kecil?'_ Aku segera menggelengkan kepala lalu ikut bertanya pada Akashi. "Akashikun, kau sendiri saja? Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama siswa Razukan lainnya?"

"Aku disini menunggumu Shintarou. Karena kami masih ada latih tanding lagi dengan Kaijou dan Seirin, jadi kami akan menginap di hotel dekat sini selama seminggu. Aku menyuruh yang lain kembali ke hotel duluan." Jawab Akashi dengan ringan. "sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tapi.." Akashi terdiam lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "mungkin lain kali saja." Shinchan terlihat bingung lalu sebelum ia sempat bertanya pada Akashi, Akashi memotongnya dengan berkata, "Aku kembali ke hotel saja. Kalau begitu, aku duluan Shintarou." Ujar Akashi sambil berbalik badan, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan kami berdua disini. "Tunggu, Sei!" panggil Shinchan tiba-tiba sambil mengenggam salah satu tangan Akashi. "Dimana tempat kau menginap? biar kuantar." Ujarnya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku. Tapi aku segera menepisnya dengan mengeluarkan senyuman andalanku dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Iya, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, biarkan kami mengantarmu, Akashikun!" ujarku sambil tersenyum cerah. Akashi pun tersenyum padaku dan menoleh pada Shinchan sambil berkata "baiklah".

Selama perjalanan aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Shinchan sibuk berbicara banyak hal dengan Akashi. Yah, wajar sih. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Tanpa aku sadari, kami sudah tiba di depan hotel tempat Akashi menginap. Rakuzan memang bukan sekolah biasa! Tempat menginap untuk latih tandingnya saja di hotel berbintang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Shintarou. Kutunggu janjimu di Interhigh nanti." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. "ini karena kita searah, Sei." Jawab Shinchan sambil berbalik dan kembali melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Tunggu aku, sei! Aku dan timku pasti akan mengalahkanmu di Interhigh nanti!" Ucap Shinchan dengan suara keras. Setelah melihatnya menghilang dari pandangan, aku menatap Akashi dan berkata, "Lain kali kami tidak akan kalah!" Akashi menatap mataku dengan lurus dan menjawab, "Kita lihat nanti"

Sambil tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah berlawanan dari arah shinchan. Tapi, sebelum aku melangkah terlalu jauh, tiba-tiba Akashi memanggilku. "Takao Kazunari!" Aku menoleh sambil melihat dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau, berhati-hatilah. Jangan pernah menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Karena posisi kami cukup dekat, aku tetap bisa mendengar suaranya yang pelan bagai berbisik itu. "wah, Akashi si Kapten dari Kiseki no sedai mengkhawatirkan ku? Suatu kehormatan." Ujarku sambil tertawa. "tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati. Aku tidak seceroboh itu kok. Terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarku sambil melenggang pergi dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Akashi.

* * *

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kepikiran dengan kata-kata Akashi. Kudengar dari Shinchan, Akashi itu bisa memprediksi masa depan. Apa jangan-jangan akan terjadi sesuatu padaku? Apakah nanti aku tidak sengaja tertabrak copet? Ataukah aku tidak sengaja menabrakkan kepalaku ke tiang listrik karena melamun? Atau..

Tanpa kusadari tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar kejaran. Salah satu dari mereka berlari kearahku, lalu tidak segaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Reflek, aku segera menangkap anak itu. Tidak, aku BERMAKSUD untuk menangkap anak itu. Tapi yang terjadi anak itu tetap jatuh dengan keras dan menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Rasanya aku sudah menangkap anak tadi sebelum terjatuh, lalu kenapa ia tetap terjatuh?

Aku berjongkok di depan anak itu sambil bertanya "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Ayo sini kita bersihkan lukamu dulu." Ketika aku hendak menyentuh kepala anak itu...

...tanganku menembus kepala anak itu! Ha? Apa ini? Jangan-jangan anak ini hantu yang bergentayangan di daerah ini! Aku mundur perlahan. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis remaja berlari menembus diriku dari belakang dan mendekati anak yang jatuh tadi. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Apa maksudnya ini? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

Aku mencoba berlari ke jalan raya dan berhenti di tengah-tengah, seolah menunggu datangnya maut. _Tapi mau itu tidak pernah datang..._

Aku menatap mobil-mobil yang melintas melewati tubuhku dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi ini, penyebab mengapa Akashi mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Jadi ini penyebab mengapa Shinchan menganggapku tidak ada."

Aku berlari menuju rumah dan menembus dinding menuju ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah terdapat butsudan dengan fotoku di tengahnya dan kouge.

_...karena diriku yang sebenarnya sudah mati terlebih dahulu._

**TBC**

Fic kedua di fandom ini. maaf berantakan, ini nulis kilat sejam. lagi mau coba nulis pakai sudut pandang orang pertama yang sebenarnya orang ketiga (?)

semoga kalian semua berkenan :)


	2. 白い花、優しい笑顔

**Title:** Oto no Nai Yume

**Warning: **OOC, BL

**Pairing:** MidoAka - MidoTaka

**Summary: **Entah sejak kapan, mereka yang muncul dalam kehidupanku, pergi menghilang begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak dapat berbicara, seandainya aku kehilangan suaraku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diriku?

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu ****【****c****】****fujimaki tadoshi**

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akashikun, maksudku.. sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah mati?"

"...tentu saja."

'_...karena kau mati tepat di depan mataku'_

* * *

Aku melayangkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Suasana di mobil terasa sangat sepi. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan stabil, melewati jalanan ibukota yang cukup ramai. Aku melirik ke sebelah kananku. Seorang Siswa SMA bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hijau tampak diam, seolah sedang berpikir keras, sambil sesekali melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Aku mencoba menggapainya, mencoba menghiburnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun kata penghiburan yang dapat terlontar dari mulutku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

"Hei, Akashi..."

Aku menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara. Shintarou menatapku dengan tatapan yang dalam dan serius.

"ya, Shintarou?" tanyaku sambil mencoba memposisikan tubuhku agar dapat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ketika Shintarou hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba supirku membuka pintu mobil.

"Tuan Muda, kita telah tiba di tempat yang anda tuju" ucap sang Supir sambil menggerakan tangannya mempersilahkan Aku untuk turun. Aku mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan putih bersamaku. Aku menunggu Shintarou berjalan menghampiriku, lalu kami berdua mulai melangkahkan kaki kami menuju kediaman Takao.

Begitu tiba di dalam, suara isak tangis mulai terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, langkah kakiku mulai terasa berat. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menggamit ujung lengan jas Shintarou. Kami berdua terus berjalan menuju peti tempat dimana Takao tertidur dalam damai. Aku meletakan buket bungaku dibawah peti, lalu menyalakan hio.

Setelah berdoa, aku segera mundur dari tempatku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kuroko dan yang lainnya berdiri. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari peti, aku menyadari Shintarou tidak ada disampingku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok Shintarou yang terpaku di depan peti sambil terus menatap foto Takao. Tanpaku sadari, setitik air mengalir dari ujung mataku melewati pipi. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencegah air mataku mengalir lebih lebih banyak lagi.

"_AKASHIKUN!"_

'_Takao...'_

Aku meremas dada kiriku. Sesak.

'_...Takao...'_

Mencoba mengatur nafas dan menahan rasa perih di mata.

'_...maafkan aku... dan terimakasih'_

* * *

"_Akashikun, berjanjilah padaku..."_

"_hm? Kau mau memerintahku, Takao Kazunari?"_

"_Bu..bukan! Ini permohonan! Permohonan!"_

"_...baiklah, apa permohonanmu?"_

_Takao lalu menunjukan senyumnya._

* * *

"Jangan seenaknya pergi setelah aku menyetujui permohonanmu, Bakao Kazunari!" gumamku pelan sambil kembali menatap sosok Shintarou yang masih terpaku didepan peti mati Takao.

* * *

**Mari Jawab Review**

1. **akashi seichan**

Iya, sebenarnya Takao sudah mati :'') sebenarnya dari awal sudah ada 'flag' nya. Dari orang rumah yang ga nyahutin, ga ada sarapan, dan dia sama sekali ga buka pintu rumah dan kelasnya lho! Saat 'nyaris sebelum gerbang ditutup' itu sebenarnya gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Enggak kok, Akashi bukan anak Indigo. Akashi bisa lihat Takao karena ada 'emotional link' antara dia dan Takao, ditambah lagi, orang yang melihat saat terakhir Takao itu Akashi. sebenarnya selain itu ada beberapa alasan lagi sih.. tapi belum bisa kubuka sekarang ww. 

Sebenarnya adegan itu diambil dari kejadian nyata yang dialami temanku. karena kejadian itu aku mulai kebayang.., mungkin sama seperti kebiasaan orang yang lepas kacamata saat mau tidur. ketika suatu hari kacamatanya rusak, pas bangun hal pertama yang dicari adalah kacamata, tapi ternyata kacamatanya ga ada :''). Midorima memang sering banget pulang bareng sama Takao, walau ga selalu. Makanya pasti jadi kebiasaan.

Kalau soal itu, nanti akan dibahas. Masih galau soalnya :'' btw, Makasih ya Reviewnya

2. **aoi**

;w; maaf ya bikin kamu jadi sedih. Aku juga ngetiknya sambil ngegalau dan dengerin playlist lagunya dewi segala umat #cough# Yanagi Nagi. Selain itu, ide untuk penulisan fic ini di dapat dari sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Miuna di Nagi Asu episode 25 saat Miuna dan Manaka tenggelam ke dasar laut. #buset ini spoiler banget =)). Ganbarimasu! Ouen shite kurete arigatou! 

* * *

Maaf ya, Chapter yang ini cuma sedikit udah gitu banyak garisnya lagi #sobs

Habis bingung gimana mau nyatuin berbagai sudut pandang dalam satu chapter, takutnya nanti bukannya ngefeel malah jadi ngehumor #boboan

sebenarnya aku nulis fic ini awalnya cuma untuk iseng uji coba / latihan bagaimana cara menulis dari sudut pandang orang ketiga tapi menggunakan penulisan orang pertama. seperti contohnya di chapter 2, untuk menggambarkan keadaan pemakaman Takao dan sedikit flashback mengenai Takao, aku menggunakan sudut pandang Akashi. Bagaimana Takao di mata Akashi, bagaimana keadaan Midorima setelah ditinggal pergi Takao di mata Akashi, dan sebagainya. Begitu pula yang ada di chapter 1, menggambarkan hubungan Midorima dan Akashi menggunakan sudut pandang Takao.

Susah? bangeeet! Karena dalam penulisan ini, kita harus paham banget apa isi kepala si chara dan reaksi mereka. Padahal aku ga gitu paham soal Akashi. #sobs

Tapi berhubung aku Maso, aku terus lanjutin ww. yah namanya juga lagi latihan, masa karena susah langsung berhenti. ga asik dong~

Selain itu, menulis dengan cara ini juga bisa menimbulkan ambiguitas yang tinggi (saya cinta ambigu 3 ) dan juga melatih cara menulis yang maknanya nyaru. Aku ingin lihat berapa banyak pembaca yang bisa memahami 'tanda-tanda' yang sudah kusebar di setiap chapternya. Karena, kurasa ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat kita bisa menganalisis setiap 'flag' yang ada. #maaf ya curhatnya kebanyakan orz


	3. 理由

**Title:** Oto no Nai Yume

**Warning: **OOC, BL

**Pairing:** MidoAka - MidoTaka

**Summary: **Entah sejak kapan, mereka yang muncul dalam kehidupanku, pergi menghilang begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak dapat berbicara, seandainya aku kehilangan suaraku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diriku?

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu ****【****c****】****fujimaki tadoshi**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai, menembus benda apapun yang kulewati.

'mencoba sekeras apapun, suaraku tidak pernah sampai pada mereka...'

Walau sudah berusaha sekeras apapun, aku tidak bisa menunjukan eksistensiku pada mereka.

Aku berusaha menjulurkan tangan ke depan, tempat dimana seorang gadis sedang berdiri sambil menikmati sebatang es krim.

"hm.., walaupun aku berusaha meremas dada mereka pun mereka tidak akan sadar, tidak juga merasakannya ya? Apa aku bisa bilang ini adalah sisi positif dari kematian?" ucapku sambil tertawa miris. Aku kembali berjalan dan berhenti sejenak untuk menatap langit yang berawan.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Ehe~ karena bosan aku main ke sini~"

Laki-laki di depan ku menghela nafas lalu menatapku tajam. "itu bukan alasan kau datang mengunjungiku tengah malam begini kan, Takao Kazunari?"

"Pulanglah, kedua orang tuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku mencoba merentangkan tangan kanan ku kedepan, lalu menyentuh puncak kepala Akashi. Seperti yang kuduga, tanganku menembus kepala Akashi, sampai kebelakang. Akashi tetap menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Matanya lurus dan tajam menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanyaku pada Akashi. Masih dengan kalemnya, Akashi menjawab "apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akashikun, maksudku.. sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah mati?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menggerakan pergelangan tanganku di dalam kepalanya.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Akashi hanya menjawab "...tentu saja." Tidak lama kemudia ia menambahkan "hentikan itu, Takao Kazunari. Kau membuatku merasa creepy."

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku segera menarik tanganku dari kepala Akashi lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan cara menembus pintu. Akashi kembali menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menyusulku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

"hmm..., ternyata kamar hotelnya bagus juga ya.. sasuga Rakuzan!" ujarku sambil melayang-layang di langit-langit kamar.

"Hei, Takao Kazunari." Merasa dipanggil, aku segera menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dengan senyum lebar aku turun dan berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Takao.. ah, atau Kazunari." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat Shintarou?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"eh?"

"Kenapa kau malah datang ke tempatku, bukan ke tempat Shintarou? Bukankah dia partnermu?" tanya Akashi sambil meralat pertanyaannya.

"hmm... karena sepertinya hanya kamu saja yang bisa melihat dan mendengar suaraku, Akashi." Jawabku. "walau sudah berusaha sekeras apapun, aku tidak bisa menggapai mereka. Suaraku tidak dapat sampai pada mereka." Lanjutku sambil menatap langit yang berada diluar jendela. Sebelum sempat Akashi mengucapkan sesuatu, aku segera menambahkan, "Kau tau, saat di tengah jalan tadi aku sempat mencoba menyentuhkan tanganku ke dada seorang gadis lho! Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya! Yah, walaupun sebenarnya juga tanganku hanya menembus dadanya saja." Ujarku sambil tertawa dan kembali berjalan ke depan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum padaku, lalu berkata "Kau benar-benar anak yang aneh ya, Kazunari."

"eh?" ucapku, kaget.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak merasa takut?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Awalnya aku kaget. Tapi sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ka na?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak sadar?" tanya Akashi padaku. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanya hal yang terjadi beberapa hari setelah winter cup berakhir."

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun pada saat liburan musim semi?"

"eh? Saat liburan musim semi aku masih hidup?" tanyaku kaget. Akashi terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey, Akashikun. Kau tahu mengapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini?"

"ha?"  
"ah, Maksudku.. mengapa aku tidak langsung pergi ke Nirmana dan malah bertahan disini?"

"entahlah. Aku sendiri juga kurang tahu. Tapi mungkin ini karena kau masih memiliki suatu keterikatan dengan dunia ini?" jawabnya sambil berusaha berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai kehidupan setelah mati, tapi aku akan coba cari tahu." Jawabnya sambil kembali menatapku.

"wew~ Akashikun baik sekali. Terima kasih ya~"

"sama-sama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sendu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah sendu sang 'raja' dari Kiseki no sedai. Mungkinkah dia bersimpati padaku?

"sekarang, tidurlah Takao. Besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa."

"haa? Untuk apa hantu pergi ke sekolah?" protesku.

"tentu saja untuk menyelidiki hal apa yang membuatku terikat dengan dunia ini." Jawab Akashi sambil merapikan futon untukku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Akashi. "kau tidak perlu repot-repot Akashikun.."

'_...karena tidak ada hantu yang butuh tidur.'_

* * *

**Mari jawab Review**

**1. Akashi Seichan**

ini Chapter 3 nya sudah update. chapter 4nya besok pagi ya :)

ralat, sebangunnya Aku deng ww

Setelah chapter 4 nanti aku akan hiatus dulu

#karenaskripsigakelar-kelarnantibisadigoroksamadosenpembimbing =))

kalau sempat besok mau sekalian update Mnemonic juga, tapi.. kalau sempat ya.. #boboan


	4. 僕はここにいる、ずっとそばにいるよ

**Title:** Oto no Nai Yume

**Warning: **OOC, BL

**Pairing:** MidoAka - MidoTaka

**Summary: **Entah sejak kapan, mereka yang muncul dalam kehidupanku, pergi menghilang begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak dapat berbicara, seandainya aku kehilangan suaraku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diriku?

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu ****【****c****】****fujimaki tadoshi**

* * *

"_Shinchan!"_

"_hm? ada apa Takao?"_

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Besok sore kita bertemu dekat Kinkakuji ya!"_

"_Kenapa harus besok? Katakan saja sekarang."_

"_Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."_

"_Kau.., berniat bolos latihan lagi ya?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa~ aku sudah izin pada pelatih kok. Aku pergi dulu ya Shinchan!"_

"Aku baru tahu kalau hantu juga bisa tidur, Kazunari"

"!"

Suara Akashi membuatku terlonjak kaget, membangunkanku dari mimpi. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak bermimpi. Aku bahkan tidak tidur. Yang tadi itu, seperti ingatan ketika aku masih hidup, yang datang kembali padaku.

"Kalau kau tahu hantu tidak bisa tidur mengapa kau menyiapkan futon untukku Akashikun?" tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Hanya berdiri saja rasanya tidak nyaman kan?"

"Aku bisa melayang." Jawabku sambil menunjukan kemampuan baruku itu.

"...lalu, tadi kau mimpi apa?"

"e? Tidak kok Akashi. Aku bahkan tidak tidur." Jawabku sambil masih melayang-layang. Akashi kembali menatapku dengan alis yang mengkerut. "tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang bermimpi buruk, Kazunari" mendengar perkataan Akashi, aku terdiam lalu kembali turun ke lantai.

"Akashikun..." Akashi terlihat kembali memasang wajah serius. Walau sedikit ragu, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "...apakah pada saat libur musim semi lalu, aku sedang berada di Kyoto?"

Akashi terlihat sedikit kaget, "Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"tidak, tidak semua. Hanya sekilas, mengenai liburan musim semi di Kyoto." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"yah, walaupun saat itu kalian datang ketika liburan musim semi, tapi sebenarnya kalian datang ke Kyoto bukan untuk liburan." Jawab Akashi sambil mencoba mencari-cari ponselnya.

"eh? Lalu untuk apa? Latih tanding dengan Rakuzan?" Tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan Akashi dari belakang.

"bukan, Training Camp. Ah, ini dia!" Ujar Akashi sambil menggenggam smartphonenya. Aku mendekati Akashi, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan terhadap ponsel itu.

"sebenarnya tidak hanya Shuutoku dan Rakuzan saja. Seirin dan Yousen juga ikut dalam training camp saat itu." Akashi menunjukan sebuah foto yang terdapat pada layar ponselnya. Akashi, Shinchan, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko terlihat sedang berpose bersama dengan menggunakan seragam basket mereka. Ah, di dekat kepala Shinchan terlihat ada sebuah tangan yang sedang membentuk tanda peace.

"uwa.. ini seram." Ujarku sambil menujuk ke arah tangan itu. Akashi mencoba melihat kearah benda yang kutunjuk, lalu tertawa. "Iya, benar. Seram sekali. Apalagi karena pelakunya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini."

"Tunggu, ini tanganku?" tanyaku kaget. Akashi terlihat mengangguk. Kemudian, ia mengayunkan telunjuknya ke layar. Foto di layarpun berubah.

"Ah, ini aku, Shinchan, dan Akashikun!" teriaku sambil menunjuk ke arah layar. "jadi, kita benar-benar melakukan training camp bersama ya?" lanjutku. Akashi kembali mengangguk.

"tapi..." sebelum Akashi selesai mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Akashi dibuka oleh seseorang. "Akashikun! Ayo cepat turun! Sebentar lagi bisnya datang!"

Akashi segera menatap tajam orang yang baru saja masuk kekamar dengan seenaknya itu. "Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Hayama?"

"Maaf, maaf! Kau lama sekali sih, kami jadi khawatir."

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapku sebentar, seolah memberi suatu kode.

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Baiklah.. aku turun sekarang." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

'Ah, aku mengerti!' pikirku. Aku segera keluar dari hotel tersebut dan terbang menuju Shuutoku.

* * *

"jadi, Akashi bilang aku tertahan disini karena masih memiliki keterikatan dengan dunia ini." Ujarku sambil terus melayang-layang di langit-langit kelas. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti keterikatan apa yang membuatku tertahan disini, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian setelah wintercup berlangsung." Ucapku sambil mendarat dengan satu kaki di dekat Shinchan. "bahkan aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana saat-saat terakhirku." Ucapku sambil terus menatap wajah shinchan dari samping. Shinchan sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, melakukan hal seperti ini pun, berusaha berbicara seperti ini pun, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarkanku. Suaraku, tidak akan pernah sampai pada mereka. Tidak akan. Menyadari hal itu aku mundur ke mejaku secara spontan, lalu meringkuk dan memeluk lutut, sambil menenggelamkan wajah. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku, Shinchan?"gumamku sambil terus menenggelamkan wajah. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, aku mencoba untuk melirik ke arah Shinchan. Shinchan terlihat sedang menatap ke arahku. Ralat, ke arah mejaku. Untuk sesaat, aku berharap ia benar-benar menatapku, benar-benar bisa mendengarkan suaraku. Tapi kenyataan memang pahit. Sesaat setelah menatap ke arah mejaku, Shinchan menghela nafas panjang lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada langit di luar jendela. Langit pagi itu sangat indah. Warna biru yang berkilauan dengan beberapa awan putih yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya. Dari sudut pandangku, aku dapat melihat Shinchan sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika melihat ke arah langit. Langit yang biru, benar-benar warna biru yang cerah.

"_...seperti langit"_

"_eh? Apa? Shinchan kau mengatakan sesuatu?" _

"_tidak aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."_

"_he? Daritadi kulihat kau terus-terusan melihat ke arah langit, memang ada apa disana?"_

"_tidakkah kau merasa langit itu indah?"_

"_eh?"_

"_langit memiliki warna __biru__ yang cerah."_

"_hm.. tetapi, langit kan selalu berubah warna, Shinchan! Tidak hanya biru, saat senja ia berubah menjadi kemerahan. Saat malam ia berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan."  
"walaupun begitu tetap indah."_

"_... Shinchan, kata-katamu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Menjijikan."  
"A..APA KATAMU, TAKAO! Si..siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?!"_

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Dadaku perlahan-lahan mulai terasa sesak.

"eh? Ah? Apa.. ini..? mengapa aku menangis? Haha.. ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Haha.. menggelikan.."

Ucapku sambil berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi.

"Padahal aku sudah mati, tetapi mengapa aku masih merasakan rasa sesak disini?"

* * *

"Kau membuatku kaget"

"maaf."

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Akashi terlihat sedang berbaring lemah dan Shinchan, bersama dengan Kise, sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Akashi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mencemaskan Akashi. Tidak lama muncul Mibuchi dan Hayama dari pintu ruangan.

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Hayama sambil mendekati ranjang Akashi.

"Seichan, dokter memintamu untuk rawat inap selama semalam untuk memantau keadaanmu. Kau tidak perlu ikut latihan dulu. Fokuslah untuk beristirahat." Ujar Mibuchi sambil mengelus kepala Akashi. "Tapi, besok kita ada tanding ulang dengan Kaijou kan? Aku tidak bisa.."

"Akashicchi tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik Akashicchi fokus beristirahat. Bukankah Akashicchi masih harus bertanding melawan Seirin hari sabtu nanti?" mendengar hal itu, Akashi terlihat pasrah dan mengangguk lemah.

Mibuchi dan Hayama segera berjalan menuju pintu, mereka berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Besok, setelah latih tanding, kami akan menjemputmu. Kau istirahat saja dengan tenang." Ujar Mibuchi. Shinchan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya lalu menoleh ke arah Mibuchi dan Hayama, "Kalau soal itu, biar saya yang mengantarnya kembali ke Hotel." Ujarnya sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah mereka berdua. Mibuchi dan Hayama lalu saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap mata Shinchan.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hayama

"Kau juga sibuk dengan latihan, kan?" tambah Mibuchi

Shinchan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "sama sekali tidak masalah. Lagi pula, sebelum kembali ke hotel, aku ingin mempertemukan Sei dengan bocah-bocah ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan ponselnya. Di layar terlihat ada beberapa pesan masuk yang datang dari Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Momoi. "mereka benar-benar berisik." Lanjutnya.

"ah! Aominecchi juga mengirim pesan padaku, menanyakan keadaan Akashicchi." Ujar Kise sambil menunjukan ponselnya. "mungkin besok aku juga akan ikut mengantar Akashicchi ke Hotel setelah latih tanding." Ujarnya senang.

"bodoh. Kalau kau datang kesini setelah latih tanding, bisa-bisa Sei tiba di Hotel kemalaman."

"uh.. Midorimacchi hidoissu" Kise kemudian memeluk Akashi sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise. Mibuchi dan Hayama kemudian mengangguk dan berkata, "kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya, Midorimakun." Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan Akashi.

Akashi masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise, lalu berkata "Kau bisa menyusul kesana setelah latih tanding selesai kok. Tapi mungkin tidak akan terlalu lama." Kise terlihat sangat senang sedangkan Shinchan terlihat memasang muka masam. "Yay! Aku sayang Aka—" sebelum sempat kise menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shinchan segera menarik kerah belakang Kise dan berkata dengan nada tegas, "Jangan lewat dari jam 5 sore, oke? Terserah kau mau lari, terbang atau naik kereta, yang jelas jangan lewat dari jam 5!" Kise kembali cemberut.

Kiseki no sedai, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata persahabatan mereka sebegini eratnya. Bahkan seorang Aomine Daiki yang cuek sekalipun menghawatirkan keadaan Akashi. Ikatan mereka, walaupun sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak dan tim yang berbeda, tetap kuat. Entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa iri pada Akashi.

'_Akashikun, kau benar-benar dicintai ya...'_

* * *

**Mari Bincang dengan Author**

Uwaa.. maaf banget. Padahal aku janjinya pagi, tapi karena sakit gigi aku malah baru bisa submit siang orz.

habis ini mau ke dokter gigi sih. doain ya semoga bisa cepat sembuh #sobs

nah, disini aku sudah tebar-tebar beberapa 'flag', apa ada yang bisa membaca flagnya?

ww

Oh iya, supaya lebih asik, mungkin aku akan masukin Theme song di Tiap Chapternya

Chapter 1: Replica - Yanagi Nagi

Chapter 2: Each and All - livetunes adding Oikawa Rin

Chapter 3: Na mo Naki Hoshi - Gero

Chapter 4: Ebb and Flow - Ray

Maaf sebelumnya, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata ada banyak typo dan miss di chapter ini.

Mungkin karena ngetiknya tengah malam jadi mulai tidak fokus orz

terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan dan yang sudah me-review! ;)  
Untuk chapter 5 kemungkinan akan di Update setelah tanggal 20

Mohon doanya ya :')


End file.
